Builders are additives used to improve the detergency levels of surface active agents. The mechanism by which builders act to improve detergency may involve precipitation or sequestration of hardness causing ions, aiding emulsification, or stabilizing suspensions. Until recently, phosphorous-based compounds, particularly sodium tripolyphosphate (STPP), found extensive use in detergent formulations. Recognition that phosphorous-containing ingredients which are cycled to water sources contribute to eutrophication has made it desirable to develop non-phosphorous-containing detergent formulations.